


So Lovely

by WilloftheWinds



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Kissing, NSFW, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilloftheWinds/pseuds/WilloftheWinds
Summary: Sam sighed as Charles pressed soft kisses to her stomach, making his way back to her neck as he brushed a stray hair from her face and stroked her cheek affectionately. “Mor hyfryd,” he murmured against her temple, his soft voice bringing her back to reality.
Relationships: Charles Jones/Sam Young
Comments: 5
Kudos: 181





	So Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Karmander and Trychtopus for the help with editing! You guys helped me add the final touches to make this exactly what I envisioned! <3

Charles watched from the corner of his eye as Sam dropped the towel that she had wrapped around her body, and slid a pair of lace boy shorts up over her thighs to settle on her hips. She pulled her favorite t-shirt over her head and sighed, the tension in her shoulders easing as she relaxed into the feel of the soft cotton. His gaze followed her from over the top of his book as she quickly dropped the towel into the hamper he kept in the corner, chewing on her bottom lip as she crossed the room and climbed tentatively into his bed. He watched her tuck herself under the covers and curl her knees to her chest as her brow knitted with a worried frown. 

He closed his book and set it on the nightstand, turning to her with a small smile. “What is it, Bunty?”

She looked up at him, her bright brown eyes filled with something between worry and surprise. “Nothing, it’s just…I-I haven’t stayed the night here before. With you… In y-your bed…”

Charles chuckled and brushed a stray hair from her face. “We’ve spent the night together before, how is this any different?”

Sam looked away, chewing on her lip with renewed fervor. “You’ve stayed at my apartment,” she said quietly. “This is the first time you’ve asked me to s-stay here.” 

Charles gazed at her for a moment, taking in the crimson blush that crept over her cheeks as she spoke quietly. “Samara, we can always go back to your apartment. We don’t have to stay here if you’re not comfortable -”

“No!” Her sudden exclamation surprised them both, and Sam’s flush deepened a shade as she looked into Charles’ bright blue eyes. She blinked hard for a moment, trying to collect her thoughts as she fought to keep control of herself under his gaze. “I just know that this - being here - is s-special to you.” 

He watched as she pulled her lower lip between her teeth again, clueless to how much the simple anxious habit truly affected him. He fought the urge to take her lips in a hungry kiss and instead cupped her chin, tilting her face to meet his gaze. “ _ You _ are special to me, I want nothing more than to have you here.” 

Sam stared at him with wide eyes for a moment, searching his eyes for something neither of them were quite sure of. He kept his gaze on hers, determined not to break the connection between them until she had found whatever she was searching for. He fought his discomfort as she seemed to look beyond the surface of his blue eyes. It was rare that he allowed himself to feel vulnerable, but he understood the importance of opening himself up to her more if he wanted to maintain her trust as their relationship bloomed. 

Eyes still locked on his, Sam sat up on her knees and shifted closer to Charles. She slowly reached out and traced her fingers along his jaw, tilting his face up to hers as she knelt on the bed beside him. She looked down at him, her gaze full of tenderness and affection. Charles felt his chest tighten as she moved her hands to his hair, her fingers lacing through the blonde locks as her nails lightly ran over his scalp. 

Charles slowly reached up and curled his fingers over the back of Sam’s neck, his thumb gently caressing her cheek as he stared back at her. He fought the urge to take control, forcing his need down as he allowed Sam to set the pace, waiting patiently as she decided how to touch him, as she decided how far she would allow things to go. She inched closer to him, the soft cotton of her t-shirt brushing against his bare chest, sending a tingling wave of sensation over his body in a shiver of anticipation. His fingers twitched against her neck, the intensity of her gaze rapidly weakening his already fraying resolve as he felt the rush of desire through his core. 

“Samara…” His voice was soft, almost pleading as he fought to control himself. 

Her lips twitched in the faintest hint of a smile at the sound of his voice. It was a small victory, but she took pride in knowing that for once it was him who uttered her name first. She lowered her lips to his, catching his mouth in a soft kiss that invited him to let go of the tightly wound coil of control that he had been clinging to. 

He quickly brought his other hand to her waist and brought Sam close to him as he broke the kiss, pulling her flush against his body as need burned like fire in his chest. Her fingers curled around his platinum blonde hair, clinging to him as she let him take control. He quickly brought his lips to her neck and Sam pulled in a gasp of pleasure as his teeth nipped at the sensitive skin just below her ear. A small whimper escaped her lips as his mouth moved down her neck and to the dip at the center of her clavicle. He sucked gently on her collarbone, pulling the skin between his teeth as she let her head fall back and whispered his name. 

Charles felt a possessive rush at the sound of her voice. In a quick motion, he wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her off her knees. Sam wrapped her legs around his waist, instinct taking over as he laid her on her back beneath him. He rested on his elbows for a moment, hovering over her as he gazed down at her chestnut hair spread across his sheets. 

He slowly pushed the t-shirt up her torso, pulling it free as she raised her arms over her head, and tossed it aside. He ran his hands down her arms and over her sides, his fingertips grazing the sides of her breasts as he lightly slid his hands down her body. A small shudder went through her body, goosebumps rising across her skin in the wake of his touch. 

“Samara,” he traced his fingers over her hairline and down her cheek, “look at me.” 

She obeyed the gentle demand, timidly opening her eyes to look at him as a blush spread slowly over her cheeks. Her eyes met his, her gaze open and vulnerable. She looked impossibly small - perfect and delicate, yet strong enough to withstand the storm that seemed to hover at the edge of his emotions. 

She smiled up at him, erasing any doubt that still lingered in his mind with nothing more than the sweet, innocent curve of her lips. He took a moment to treasure her vulnerability, the trust that she openly put in him as she lay beneath him. Charles dipped his head and pressed his lips softly to hers, unsure of the desire for the special kind of closeness that it brought, but unable to continue fighting the instinct. She responded gently, inviting him deeper as she parted her lips but patiently accepting the limitations of his intimacy. 

Charles’ lips curled into a small smile as he tenderly took her breasts in his hands, massaging gently for a moment before he covered her nipple with his mouth. Sam gasped at the sudden sensation, her back arching into him as her body begged for more. He swirled his tongue over the sensitive circle of skin, coaxing soft whimpers from her as he slowly teased the bundle of nerves just beneath her skin. Sam tightened her legs around him, reflexively clutching him tighter to her as she lost herself in the wave of sensation. He moved his hips against her pelvis, making sure that she could feel his arousal pressed against her. 

Sam reached for him, fisting her hands in his hair as she let his name slip from her lips. “ Charles...p-please?”

He gently freed her hands from his hair and pressed her wrists to the mattress, “Not yet, Bunty. I plan to enjoy you for a moment.” She whimpered in protest but he nipped at her earlobe and whispered softly, “I’m going to taste you first.” 

Her eyes widened as he moved down her body, her crimson blush following his lips down her stomach and over her hips. Charles’ fingers hooked in the top of her lace panties and slid them down her hips and thighs. He was careful not to let his fingers touch her skin, leaving her with only the soft scratch of the lace down the smooth skin of her thighs. Sam mewled softly as she moved her hips in a soft, compliant plea for mercy. She looked down to see him grinning as he slowly moved her knees apart, gently insisting that she make room for him between her legs. Her breath hitched in her throat as her eyes connected with his; the wicked glint that she usually saw in the blue of his eyes was gone, replaced by a tender yearning that she hadn’t seen before. 

Charles dipped his head and flicked his tongue across her clit, the quick touch sending a sharp wave of arousal and need through her core. Sam let her head fall back as her eyes closed, pleasure clouding her thoughts and leaving her unable to ponder the look in his eyes. He pressed his tongue against her folds, dragging it slowly up to move across the sensitive bud in a small circle. A quiet moan slipped from her mouth, encouraging Charles to press harder with his tongue. He swirled in circles, moving in small concentrated movements at the top of her slit, down into a deep stroke that penetrated just enough to make Sam buck her hips as a breathless whimper filled the space around them. 

Sam’s body tightened as his deliberately slow movements continued. Charles wrapped his hands around her thighs, pinning her hips to the mattress as he quickened the pace of his tongue. He pressed his tongue firmly against her, stilling as he pressed tortuously against her clit, teasing her with sensation as she panted and writhed beneath him. 

“Ch-Charles,” she whimpered his name on a rasping breath. 

He looked over her body, his mouth still touching her core as his lips twitched in a satisfied smile. “Yes, my dear?” 

She panted and arched her back as his lips brushed against her, “P-Please.” Sam gasped as he let out a breath, the hot rush of air sending a jolt of pleasure through her. “I n-need...Charles!”

“Tell me, Samara. What do you need?” 

Sam tried to raise her hips to his lips but Charles kept a gentle hold on her hips - holding her in place as he waited for her to ask for what she needed. He moved his mouth slightly, eliciting a sharp gasp as his lip brushed across her overstimulated clit. “Oh! I need y-you, Charles!” She flushed with embarrassment as she realized how loudly her voice carried through his bedroom, but it was all Charles needed to convince him to dip his tongue back into her. Dragging his tongue up to her clit, he flicked it softly, teasing the bud with the hard edge of his tongue and pulling her closer to the edge of her pleasure. Sam panted harshly, lost in pleasure as she squirmed under his mouth. 

He slipped a finger into her wet center, and Sam arched her back against the sudden rush of pleasure. She reached down and laced her fingers in Charles’ hair, desperately trying to ground herself as he pushed her closer to the edge. He gripped her thighs tightly, relishing the way her muscles trembled as he added a second finger and thrusted into her as he sucked on her clit with gentle pressure. 

Sam knew that he was holding back, intentionally keeping her on the precipice of her orgasm as he waited for her to grow desperate. She set her jaw, stubbornly trying to keep from crying out again. She clenched her fingers in his hair, weakly trying to reposition his mouth to touch on her most sensitive point, but Charles resisted her tugging and held firm in his position. He slowed the movements of his tongue and thrust his fingers deeper into her, changing the sensation and pulling her back from her impending collision of sensations. 

She sobbed desperately, chest heaving as she clenched her thighs around him. “Charles, p-please...I-I can’t…” He added a third finger and thrust into her again, curving his fingers to touch deep inside of her and pulling a cry of pleasure from deep within her. “Charles!” 

Hearing her name leave her lips with such desperation - such intense pleasure that she couldn’t even try to hide her bashfulness - was all he needed. He circled her clit with his tongue, moving in tight little motions that instantly pulled her back to the hard edge of her pleasure and quickly drove her to climax. 

She shook beneath him, bucking her hips as she lost control of her body in the midst of her orgasm. She flexed her fingers in his hair, her body tightening as she convulsed around his fingers. Her voice filled the air around them, one cry after the next encouraging him as she rode out the orgasm. After long moments that seemed to drag on forever, her muscles relaxed as her body went limp underneath him. Charles moved his fingers gently, coaxing the last bits of pleasure from her as her thighs twitched slightly around him. His tongue slowed to a feather light flicker before he pulled away completely. 

Sam sighed as Charles pressed soft kisses to her stomach, making his way back to her neck as he brushed a stray hair from her face and stroked her cheek affectionately. “Mor hyfryd*,” he murmured against her temple, his soft voice bringing her back to reality. 

She heard the change in his voice, the unfamiliar tone that seemed to match the look in his eyes that she had noticed before. Her heart clenched as the word for it finally came to her mind -  _ vulnerable _ . It all became clear at that moment as she turned her head to press her forehead to his. He had asked her to stay with him, he had opened himself up to her in a moment of trust - he was giving her a piece of himself. He didn’t need to say it, she could feel it radiating from every touch, from every word. She whispered softly, “I love you, Charles.”

Charles pulled her lips to his, claiming her mouth in a possessive kiss that took Sam by surprise. She pulled a deep breath in through her nose, unwilling to pull her lips from his as he laid claim to her affections. Sam slid her hands down his body, pushing his boxer briefs down as far as she could reach and wrapped her fingers around him. He groaned into her mouth, his tongue dancing over hers as she caressed him. 

Charles pulled away from the kiss, quickly stripping himself before lining himself up with her slick entrance. He pressed his face tenderly into her neck, sliding his arms behind her and up her back. Holding her close to him, he pressed into her - filling her in a slow, deep thrust that made Sam whimper quietly beneath him. She clutched at his shoulders, anchoring herself as he moved excruciatingly slow inside of her. 

Nipping lightly at her neck, he pulled almost completely out of her, pausing for a moment before slowly sheathing himself in her tight, warm center. Every thrust was matched by Sam, her hips raised to meet him as she delicately pressed her nails into his shoulder blades. She mewled beneath him as he teased her with each deliberate press into the core of her arousal. 

Need blossomed in her, the heat of her desire spreading through her like wildfire. She could feel the pleasure burning in the pit of her stomach, slowly building into an almost painful yearning. Mounting desire left her unable to form the words required to plead with him for what she truly wanted. 

“Charles…” He propped himself up on his elbows, staring down at her with an intensity in his blue eyes that she couldn’t look away from. She gasped as he stroked deep inside her, stoking the flames of the fire that was spreading within her as he pressed his hips against hers. “P-Please, Charles?”

He laced his fingers into her hair, his touch both a gentle caress, and a reminder of the control he possessed even in the face of her wanton abandon. “Ask for it, Samara.” His voice was soft, so low that she almost didn’t hear him, but she didn’t dream of denying the subtle hint of authority in his tone. 

She struggled to form the words, her chest heaving as he continued to move slowly inside of her. “Please, Ch-Charles...Harder…” 

He snapped his hips, the sudden thrust pulling a sharp cry from Sam as she arched her back against him - her body involuntarily seeking more contact from him. Charles continued at a punishing pace, stroking hard and fast as he felt her slick walls tightening around him. Her cries of pleasure become louder and more frequent, punctuated by soft whimpers each time he pulled out to just the tip. 

Charles watched her intently as he drove her into her climax, his eyes never leaving her face as she lost herself in the pleasure that overwhelmed her. It only took a few rough thrusts for her body to convulse beneath him. Her legs tightened around his waist as she dug her nails into his shoulders, her walls pulsing around him as he quickly followed her into his own orgasm. 

He pressed a hard kiss to her mouth as he pumped through their mutual climax, before dipping his head to her neck and biting hard to keep from crying out as the final shuddering wave of his climax shook him. He tightened his fists in her hair, holding her close to him as let his body relax into hers. 

“Charles…” She whispered breathlessly as her legs quivered around him. Her voice was soft in his ear, delicate but reassuring him that she could hold him steady if he were to lose control for a moment. His name on her lips was a reassurance of safety, of security - a promise of devotion that hung in the air between them as she pressed a delicate kiss to temple.

* _ Mor hyfryd _ \-  _ So lovely _


End file.
